dogsledsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Dog
The Dog is the main and most important character of Dog Sled Saga, you can hire them, fire them, pet them, train them, play with them, and more. To pet them, simply hold down your mouse over the dog and let go when done, if you did it properly they'll bark afterwards. To train or play with them see this page. Fault and Boosts Possibilities Faults: Bad Catch The dog will lose all mouth-eye coordination. ''Your dog will constantly miss treats you throw at them which could result in Sweating and major fatigue. '''Bottomless Pit' The dog will become overwhelmed by an insatiable hunger. They will continue heavily breathing leaving you with only one choice- to keep throwing them treats. Choke The dog will lose their gusto when near an opponent. Your dog might slow down when near an opponent, they basically lose their happiness for a short period of time. Drop Speed The dog will throw in the towel and needs to be dragged when their fault kicks in. You will have to do the same as untangling ropes, you'll have to hold down the mouse button on your dog and- well, drag. Greedy The dog will become impatient and jump the gun at restocks. Your dog will tire out from doing this, it could be tricky on races with few feeding stocks as your dog may tire out too quickly. Tangle Prone The dog will become very clumsy with the towline. A little same as Choke, except you have to untangle them as you would normally sometimes any other race, just more often. Too Proud The dog will stop showing when they're struggling. The dog won't start panting or heavy breathing which could result in fatigue and sweating, if it does not pant for a while assume it's 'too proud' Wavering The dog will fall in and out of line rapidly. This fault only typically happens when the line becomes tangled too often, if you can keep it straight you'll have nothing to worry about. Boosts: Charge Up Feeding extra food can give them a speed boost. A good boost. Mainly should be used on a lead dog to help all other dogs. Competitive Can lay on the gas when an opponent is within spitting distance. It will give a big speed boost when it sees another opponent, which is very useful near the end of races. Good Catch Can lunge out of position to catch stray throws (as long as they're still within that dog's vicinity). This can be a major issue for the towline, nor does it have much of a point other than to give a break to the new player that's constantly missing shots. Light Eater Can enter an energy efficient mode, tiring slowly. In big races of 5 dogs, this is very useful. But ultimately for newer players, it will be very useful for races of 3 dogs too. Second Wind When tired, the dog can will itself to recuperate. This is really useful other than you are bad at throwing treats or are struggling in a race. Speed Boost Can sprint like a maniac for a brief period of time. A lead dog with this boost is sure to win your race, not only does it drag its self but the entire towline too, this is a very useful skill! Tangle Free Can avoid a loose towline to avoid accidents. A good boost for newer players dogs, or when you're really struggling and having a hard time of keeping track of hunger in a race and such. Favorites Favorites are a thing your dog likes, it will boost their happiness if they have their favorite. Favorites can range between all sorts of things in Dog Sled Saga, like weather, any dog can like any type of weather. These are the current known favorites: Weather - Night Your dog's favorite thing is Nighttime, happiness can be obtained by playing races that have this type of weather. Weather - Snowy Your dog likes Snowy weather, happiness can be obtained by playing races that have this type of weather. '' '''Weather - Clear' Your dog likes Clear weather, happiness can be obtained by playing races that have this type of weather. Weather - Sunny Your dog likes Sunny weather, happiness can be obtained by playing races that have this type of weather. Weather - Foggy Your dog likes Foggy weather, happiness can be obtained by playing races that have this type of weather. Weather - Windy Your dog likes Windy weather, happiness can be obtained by playing races that have this type of weather. Consecutive Catch Your dog likes to be thrown treats as soon as possible, so as soon as they start panting. Fame Your dog likes to have their picture taken during a race. Usually, to achieve this you can throw a treat over a tree to your dog or throwing a treat while jumping over a rock as it'll be higher resulting in a fan photo of your dog being taken. Victory Your dog likes to win races, happiness will be obtained by winning a race. Petting Your dog will obtain happiness when petted in the kennel home screen. You can do this by holding down left click over them and rubbing. Perfectly Timed Catches Your dog likes it when you give them a perfect timed catch, as soon as Heavy breathing starts in them you should throw the treat which will result in a perfect catch. Trivia *The dogs level of happiness can be seen just be looking at the dogs in the kennel. Being very happy is shown by quickly wagging its tail and panting. The wagging slows and panting stops the sadder the dog is, and when the dog is sad, it whimpers and hides its tail between its legs.